This invention relates to a syringe assembly, suitable for applying to a throwaway syringe assembly.
Since a patient's blood included pathogenic bacteria may adhere to a needle of a syringe assembly used, many throwaway syringe assemblies which are not reused, have been used for preventing secondary infection. As one of these throwaway syringe assemblies, various kinds of the syringe assembly of the needle pulling type, capable of dispose of in such a state that it is impossible to contact a needle from the outside by inserting the needle to which bloods or the like adhere after use into a syringe of the syringe assembly, have been proposed and used.
In this syringe assembly of the needle pulling type, generally, a predetermined needle holding member is attachably and detachably provided at the top end of a syringe body, and the needle can be connected with the needle holding member. That is, when the needle is pulled out into the syringe body, the needle holding member connected the needle therewith can be pulled out into the syringe body together with the needle. Therefore, the desire to this syringe assembly of this needle pulling type is that the installment and the releasement of the needle holding member to the syringe body is easily executed with small force, then the pulling operation of the needle is easily executed. On the other hand, as is basic functions that needle assemblies should fulfill, the needle holding member should be certainly fixed with the syringe body, and the portion between the syringe body and the needle holding member should be sealed when the needle holding member is installed in the syringe body.
As mentioned before, the desire to the syringe assembly of the needle pulling type is that the installment between the syringe body and the needle holding member is realized in such a manner that the needle holding member is certainly fixed with the syringe body, the sealing efficiency between the syringe body and the needle holding member is extremely improved, and the installment and the releasement of the needle holding member to the syringe body is extremely easily executed with small force.
In addition, the need to the syringe assembly of the needle pulling type is that the structure is extremely easy, then its assembly and operation is extremely easy.
An object of the present invention is to provide a syringe assembly to be applied to the syringe assembly of the needle pulling type, in which the installment between the syringe body and the needle holing member can be realized in such a state that the needle holding member is certainly fixed with the syringe body, the sealing efficiency between the syringe body and the needle holding member can be extremely improved, and the installment and the releasement of the needle holding member to the syringe body can be extremely easily executed with small force, and the whole structure of the syringe assembly is extremely easy, then its assembly and operation is extremely easy, taking the above-mentioned circumstances into consideration.